This invention relates to a check valve for connection with the top end of a drillstring as a mud-saver.
Mud-saver valves are installed at the lower end of a kelly for the purpose of checking outflow of drilling fluid from the kelly on disconnection of the kelly joint. Such mud-saver valves are also installed in a top drive system for the same purpose.